Our First Intimate Get Together
by I.H.O.Pness
Summary: Cass and Max-Ernest's first date. Read and Review. 'Nuff said. Whya re you wasting you time with the summary and not reading this awesome two-shot! Rated T because I'm hot and I do what I want.
1. The Beginning

**My first two-shot you guys. I need constructive critism and other junk so if I make another one, it'll be better. And I gave almost everyone a last name. Enjoy!**

"Melanie!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It's my first intimate get-together with a guy and she isn't even going to help me! "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Cassandra. Now I'd really appreciate it if you put this dress on." Melanie, my 'Mom' held up a purple dress that touched the floor. What is wrong with this woman? We're only going to a fancy Italian restaurant. Capris would work just as well!

"Well stop appreciating because me and that dress are _not _going to the restaurant. And I don't think my _backpack _will appreciate it." I said while crossing my arms and jutting my chin out defiantly. I'm not wearing that thing.

"Cassandra, you are 15 and 1/2 years old. I think you're ready for a purse." Melanie said. I looked at her with wide eyes. She smirked evilly.

"No way, Melanie." I said while tapping my foot. I could feel my ears burning like crazy.

"Cassandra Remembrandt, **(A/N: Yes Remembrandt, not Rembrandt.)** It's either you put all your tools into this bag, or I take away your… um, er… television privileges!" Melanie yelled.

"So?" I replied in a flat tone.

"So, you have to put all your survival stuff in this bag!" she said. Her neck was turning pink like it does when she gets mad.

"No way in hell, Melanie." I retorted. Then I rolled my eyes.

"Don't get an attitude with me!" She yelled.

"I don't have an attitude. I just have a personality you can't handle." I told her. I stomped off the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Thank you Veronica for joining the Terces and for making snide remarks to Mr. Wallace. I totally owe you! But fortunately you aren't here so you don't know that I used one of your phrases. But now I'm getting contagious of the Veronica Summerwaite syndrome, so enough with the ditzy sass-mouthing!

"Cassandra, open this door! Its 7:29 and Max-Ernest is coming to pick you up at 8:00, so you can't be late! You and I both know good and well how punctual he is." Melanie said through the door softly. I looked at the floor and then reluctantly opened the door and held my backpack out. Beauty hurts. A lot.

A few minutes later, my look has completely changed. My Melanie-Yeah, I'm going to stick to calling her that- curled my hair and forced my cleavage into this stupid strapless dress. My survival pack is in my purse, along with my phone.

I looked at the clock. 7:41. Wow that was really fast once you think about it.

"Now, for the make-up." Melanie said triumphantly.

"No make-up! Haven't I gone through enough?" I complained. Melanie walked out of the room and came back with a big box. I tried to run out of the room but Melanie blocked the doorway. She made me sit back down. I would've started crying but I realized that I was stronger than that. So I sucked it up and took it like a man. Well, wo-man.

After she was done she gave me a mirror and I looked at myself. She over did it this time.

"Melanie! It's called a face not a coloring book! I look like a clown!" I exclaimed.

"You're overreacting! I might've used a little too much of eye shadow but it still looks good on you!" she said. She smiled her fake Real Estate agent smile at me. Crazy woman.

"Can you get rid of the eye shadow and the lipstick? And the blush? And the foundation?" I asked her, listing all of the things she put on my face.

"Cassandra, I'm not taking all of your make-up off. It's either I switch your make-up or I replace it with permanent make-up." She said.

"Dear Lord no! Just switch it for the love of trail mix!" I begged her. Melanie shrugged and got to work on my face.

It was 8:58 before I knew it. I jammed my feet into a pair of black heels. I can barely stand in these things let alone walk in them. But I was prepared-like always- and I slipped a pair of flip-flops into my bag while Melanie wasn't looking. I had a bad feeling about this in my stomach.

The doorbell rang at 8:00 on the dot. Punctual Motherfudger.

My Melanie hurried to the door while I cowered in the kitchen with the apples. I heard the door open and then I heard Max-Ernest greet Melanie.

"Hey Ms. Remembrandt! Is Cass ready for the… you know…" He's so cute when he stutters. What the heck, Cass? You idiot, he's one of your best friends, and he'll never be more than that!

"Hello, Max-Ernest! You are looking very handsome tonight! Cassandra is here, but she's hiding in the kitchen." I heard Melanie say. This woman… I bumped my arm on the counter really hard.

"There she is!" Melanie exclaimed happily when I came out of the kitchen holding my arm.

And then I saw him in the doorway, standing in his black-haired glory. He looked… awesome. I was speechless. And he was too. He was gaping at me. I knew I looked like a Barbie doll.

"Well, you two better get going. Wouldn't want to miss your reservation!" Melanie said cheerfully after an awkward moment of silence. I stumbled out the door with him and we stood outside of the door and stared at each other some more.


	2. The End

Max Ernest's POV

I couldn't stop staring. Cass was beautiful. And I haven't seen her in a dress since we were 13.

The meaningful moment of silence was broken by me. "Uh… I think we should get going. Don't you think we should get going? Yeah, we should get going. Are you cold? Are you hot? Boy is it hot in here!"

Cass smiled and took my hand. Score! Wait until Yo-Yoji hears what happened. But let's not focus on Yo-Yoji. I'd rather focus on Cass. And how amazing she looked. I probably looked like a hot mess considering it only took me approximately 27 minutes and 43 seconds to get ready.

"So, um… How's it going?" Cass started. Yes, a very awkward moment indeed. I know she was trying to make small talk, but we see each other every day anyways.

"What is 'it'? I mean, you asked me how 'it' is going and I can't answer that question unless I know what 'it' is." I told her. Some people need to pay attention to what they are saying.

"Never mind. Let's just leave before we're late." Cass said. I really blew it. I hope I can shut my mouth long enough for us to actually enjoy ourselves.

I led her to the car and opened the door for her and she sat down. She smiled at me then looked away quickly. I frowned and shut the door. That's how it has always been ever since Yo-Yoji left for Japan again and I told Cass that I liked her. I guess she wasn't ready for commitment.

I went over to my door and sat down and started the car. We drove to the fancy restaurant Cousin Randy works at. It's a good thing I didn't tell her that but I think things would've been different if I did. It'd be like two friends just going to a restaurant that their family member works at. But instead it's like a guy taking a girl to a fancy restaurant because he wants to. And I want it that way.

"Max-Ernest, why are you doing this?" Cass asked to break the silence.

I meant to say, "Because I don't want to be friend-zoned forever." But instead I said, "Because I wanted to show you special you are to me."

Cass stared at me when I stopped at a stoplight. I stared at her back. But instead of a look of fondness in her eyes I saw something else. Annoyance.

"Geez, Max-Ernest, why are you being so sappy?" Cass said in an angry tone.

What the heck?!

"Cass, can't you see? I like you!" I blurted out.

"I like you too, but you don't have to go and say that type of junk whenever you want! You're messing with my brain here, dude! We're friends, okay? Friends don't tell jokes like that to other friends. It's cruel." Cass said. I stole a glance at her and saw that she was looking out the window. Yeah, I'm forever friend-zoned.

We got to the fancy Italian restaurant. It was a name I couldn't pronounce but I'm pretty sure it translated to something about pasta. And having toasts with boots. Hetalia.

"This place is pretty cool." Cass said nonchalantly.

"Thank you." I honestly don't know why I said that, though I didn't even own the place.

I scurried out of the driver's seat to open the door for Cass. She glared and stuck her tongue out at me. I wonder why she can't even appreciate small gestures like these.

"You're welcome!" I called out to her back. She's obviously lost her manners as soon as she got here. And her shoe.

The dinner was awkward. And I guess, just to smite me for what I said in the car, she ordered champagne. It was in my budget, so that wasn't what worried me. It was how much of it Cass was chugging that worried me. Her cheeks were red and she was hobbling in her seat. Cass was telling me about the crazy dream that she was had the previous night when our waiter gave us the small folder crap thing for the bill. I slipped my card in the pocket and handed it to the waiter. A minute later, he gave it back to me and smiled. He told us to come again. We were just in the middle of leaving when Cass turned her head abruptly.

"Is...dat...is dat... Y-Yo-Yoji?" she asked in a daze.

"What?" I turned my head to see Yo-Yoji all cleaned up in a suit, without the ratchet weave in his hair, sitting with Amber.

"Sweet Anubis...Yoji!" she squealed. The whole restaurant turned to look at us. Cass smiled shamelessly and dragged me over to the table with Yo-Yoji.

Yo-Yoji smiled and stood up. He bowed first. "_Ogenki desu ka, Cass-san? Max-Ernest-kun?_"

Amber smiled. "OMG, Cass it's been so long since I've seen you! And your boobs totally don't look fake!" She gave Cass a tight hug. Cass made a face and started pouting. Blood rushed to my face. Fake. Boobs?

"Hey Yo-Yoji, Amber. We were just on our way out. I guess I'll speak to you guys later, huh?" I said, trying to end the conversation and leave before Cass embarrassed us.

"EH? WHY?!" Cass exclaimed.

"Curfew. Well later!" I dragged a kicking and screaming Cass out of the restaurant.

The drive on the way home was a very long one. Cass was complaining on how she wanted to talk to Yo-Yoji and punch Amber in the face. She rolled down her window and threw up. Multiple times. On sloshed on the window of a car as it went past us.

By the time we got home, Cass was nearly asleep.

I carried her into the house. Ms. Melanie nodded to acknowledge I was there. She wiggled her eyebrows and threw me a condom. I made a horrified face but kept the condom anyways.

I carried her up the stairs and crunched her cereal trail. Cass bolted awake. "Who's there?!" she yelled.

"Nobody." I said. I let her lie down on her bed. She pouted and stuck her arms out before her.

"Max-Ernest...no. Don't leave me." she whined.

"I've got to go. Sorry. I guess I'll see you on Monday." I whispered gently. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I would've started jumping for joy if I hadn't realized that she didn't brush her teeth after throwing up. I gingerly wiped the bile of my cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Later, Cass." I said once more before leaving.

"Later...Max-Ernest" Cass mumbled sleepily.

* * *

**Could you guys believe that it took like, a year for me to finish this thing? I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
